The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of flowering dogwood which is resistant to powdery mildew. This dogwood is botanically known as Cornus florida and hereinafter is referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Karen""s Appalachian Blushxe2x80x99.
This new dogwood cultivar was discovered in a field planting of approximately 1,100,00 Cornus florida seeds in Decherd, Tenn. in 1995. xe2x80x98Karen""s Appalachian Blushxe2x80x99 is a white flowering dogwood which, to the knowledge of the inventors, is superior to any other white flowering dogwood with respect to powdery mildew resistance. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Karen""s Appalachian Blushxe2x80x99 by terminal cuttings harvested at the Tennessee Agricultural Experiment Station in Knoxville, Tenn. has shown that the unique features of this new dogwood cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.